love is fair so is War
by pokemonchessplayer
Summary: War has broken out between the legendaries and has been going on for sometime, now the war is close to the end and a winner must be declared. rated M for death, crueltiy and languge. and hints of ... guess
1. CH 1: How it all Began

Here is a piece of work that was abandoned by me in 2012 and was revived recently. Any way let's get on with this. " " = speech, ( ) = thought, [ ]= Action, and { } = time frame. Enjoy every one

Chapter1: How it all began

"aaahhhh" Mesprit screamed in pain as she was struck by an ice punch

"Why…?" Mesprit weakly said as she was covered in a thin sheet of ice

"Because me and my brothers always hated working for that quadruplet weakling" said a robotic like creature with a clear glass like body.

"But Ri …" Mesprit began before the creature snapped on her

"It's Regice you weakling, Regice!" the creature yelled

"We use to be friends, but that time is now over, and you will now know what it was like for me and my brother to be oppressed as I encase you in ice" she said

Just as Regice charged an ice beam Mesprit felt no emotions emanating from the crystal being

"V-CREATE" yelled a blazing orange blur in the shape of a V.

The object burst through Regice's chest. A silence scattered as the yellow lights of Regice faded to black

"V?" Mesprit exclaimed in surprise

"Yeah" Victini said softly as he helped her up

"Mew sent me to go find you. Who'd thought you'd get in so much trouble" Victini said as he warmed her up

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble but … I just wanted to visit Jirachi. Even if … [begins to cry] I didn't live after words" she said as she then broke down

Victini pulled her into a hug. He hated to see her like this. The poor thing was in pain and it was not fair. A huge fight had disbanded the legendary Pokémon and as a result everyone gathered into separate groups and taking refuge in a region. I lead a group in my home land, Unova. The leaders are Mewtwo of Kanto, Arceus of Johto, Rayquaza of Hoenn, Latios of Sinnoh, and me, Victini the leader of Unova. Though this started as a small fight, it's expanded into a large war that threatens to tear the world apart. The world has been in turmoil and it's had an effect on all of us… as you can tell from Mesprit's actions how bad some are. This war has caused so much pain, but its end is near.

*Unova*

"I found her" Victini said as he landed at the elite 4 castle

"Good, I'll take her from here" said the pink pixie walking down a hall with Mesprit

"So where did you find her?" asked the pink kitten

"She was in the Hoenn region. She was being attacked by Regice when I got there and … well let's just say we have one less enemy to face" Victini said turning his head

The kitten looked down

"She used to play with us in the snow" Mew stated sadly

"I remember. But those days ended years ago." Victini said

"V, it was only four years ago" Mew tried to reason

"Maybe, but four years ago we lost not one but two friends that day. Mesprit was only in trouble because she missed Jirachi. That was the only reason she went into enemy territory by herself" Victini said clench his teeth seething.

Mew remembered the horrific event. To think a simple rumor started it and cost one of their friends his life and mentally damaged another.

{4 years ago xx/xx/xxxx}

The hall was filled with unbridle rage as everyone was arguing. There was a rumor that Rayquaza was to be replaced by Deoxys. Let's just say … Rayquaza wasn't too pleased to hear this. Now he was arguing with Arceus and it soon escalated to involve Ho-oh who was just trying to stop it. Yet he was pulled into the targets of anger.

"You lousy four legged disgrace, this is no way to rule" Rayquaza barked

"You sad excuse for a dragon, an egg of a magicarp is a better ruler than you, so I'd like to see how you have the rights to try acting like you have a chance to lead" Arceus yelled back

"Guys please, that's enough. This is pointless" Ho-oh pleaded trying to separate them but was struck by a hyper beam from both Arceus and Rayquaza and was blown through a wall.

"Ho-oh" many of the legendaries exclaimed then flew or ran in some cases to check on him

"Ho-oh are you alright" Lugia asked

"I've been better" he weakly said

Mewtwo was pissed, Ho-oh was the one who accepted him into his region and got him branded as a legendary.

"That's it, they're toast" Mewtwo growled ready to pound them until Mesprit blocked his path

"Mewtwo, you're too angry, you'll only make things worse" Mesprit sated and sensed Mewtwo calm down slightly. She then looked at Victini and Meloetta.

"Meloetta, can you calm them down?" Mesprit asked

"She can't sing under these conditions, it wouldn't work" Victini said, holding Meloetta's quivering form

"Okay then, I'll try and fix it" Mesprit said and flew into the room

Rayquaza and Arceus had blown away most of the room and some of the other legendaries joined in the argument taking sides. Mesprit flew into the room then with her body glowing and gem shining, she stopped everyone fighting

"What's wrong with you guys, we're legendaries. We have to maintain balance and eliminate disorder, not create it" Mesprit said till Arceus broke free from her control

"How dare you attack you leader" he yelled then stuck her with judgment into the ground

This resulted in freeing the other pokemon who still enraged wanted revenge and all fired attacks at Mesprit  
"ENOUGH" yelled Jirachi who protected Mesprit from the attacks then used psychic and slammed the fighting legendaries to (what remained) the walls and began to slowly crush them as they screamed in agony

"You morons nearly killed Mesprit, and Ho-oh. I'm fed up with this, and I'm going to put an end to it" He said increasing the pressure

"When I'm finished with you guys, then everything will be better" Jirachi said in pure rage

"You dare turn on your own people" Rayquaza strained to say

"Really, you guys turned on each other and went at each other's throats, hurt Mesprit and Ho-oh, and you say I've turned. Well news flash you were never my people, you were my friends, my family" Jirachi said

"Then let us go" Moltres said

"NO, I'm tired of the fighting tired of the yelling and I'm PISSED that you guys Hurt Mesprit, so I'm going [increases pressure] to [increases pressure more] end this." Jirachi said seething

Jirachi was on the verge of crushing them completely

"Jirachi don't" Mesprit said and embraced him from behind Jirachi who was still seething

"Don't' fight out of rage. Otherwise … you're no better than them fighting" Jirachi tensed at the last statement but soon released his grip on the other pokemon.

They fell to the ground groaning in pain while Jirachi turned to face Mesprit and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Mesprit" he said

Then out of the blues all the legendaries, in their rage attacked Mesprit and Jirachi Arceus judgment, Rayquaza bolt strike, Zapdos thunder, Moltres fire blast, Articuno blizzard, Groudon lava plume, Kyogre hydro pump, Regice ice beam, Regirock rock slide, Registeel metal burst, Tornadus air cutter, Thundurus hurricane, Kyurem glaciate, Heatran eruption, Genesect techno blast. All of these attacks were aimed at the two. Without hesitation Jirachi pushed Mesprit to where Ho-oh and some of the others and was struck full force by the attacks.

"JIRACHI" Mesprit screamed as the smoke and remnants of the attacks cleared and all that remained was one of Jirachi's tassels that lied on the ground. Too hurt to fly Mesprit ran to it. She then trip only further extending her injuries. She broke down crying and began crawling to his tassel. She picked it up and just sobbed in despair. Everyone was shocked, even the ones who caused this tragedy but that did not change the fact that Mesprit had a part in fighting as a result Genesect proceeded to attack Mesprit. Mesprit was in shambles and paid no mind to the attack coming her way. Just in time a searing shot intercepted the attack and Victini bared his teeth as flames swirled around him.

"Meloetta, grab Mesprit and get out of here with the others" Victini said as the flames around him grew more intense Meloetta quickly flew to the broke Emotion being and carried her to the other who swiftly left the hall The remaining pokemon wasted no time in attacking Victini the same way they attacked Jirachi. Victini's body glowed and in a flash of fire and flames, the hall was black and almost nonexistent, the hall was now Ground zero of the war that began.

{Now}

"It's my fault for not being able to end it there. Now a plan by me, Latios and your brother is in effect. We are going to open the portal from the hall to Sinnoh, Unova, and Kanto, then destroy the Hoenn, and Johto portals" Victini said

"But how, the only remaining portals to the hall are the one in Johto under Arceus watch and the Hoenn portal under Rayquaza's watch." Mew stated

"That's why it's just going to be a small team. Uxie, Azelf and I will go to the Hoenn portal. Till I return I have a mission for you." Victini responded

"A mission?" she questioned

"Yes, I've already assign the job to Meloetta, but I think you should assist her. I want you to watch over Mesprit. This may not seem like a much of a mission, but it's important you keep her safe." Victini said turning his back on her and began walking away.

"Wait, why now" Mew asked

"10 days until it's been officially 5 years since Jirachi's death. I want him to truly rest in peace, and so he knows his sacrifice was not in vain" Victini said then walked away

(Victini, you can't keep carrying this kind of weight by yourself.) Mew thought then left to do as here mission detailed, watch Mesprit.

To be continued

"Well there's the damage, stay tuned for the next chapter" pokemonchessplayer


	2. CH 2: The time we spent together pt1

Hello everyone welcome to Chapter two. " " = speech, ( ) = thought, [ ]= Action, and { } = time frame. Enjoy every one

Chapter2: The time we spent together Part 1

Mew had arrived at the med bay where Celebi had finished patching Mesprit up. Mesprit had bandages on her left arm, left tail, head, and mid-section.

"Hey Mew" the pink pixie greeted the pink kitten

"Hey Celebi. [Looks at Mesprit who was still looking down] Mesprit, are you ok?" Mew asked

"I'm fine" She said in a sadden tone

Mew felt bad for her. She was the one who was affected the most by Jirachi's death. Mew couldn't truly understand what Mesprit was going through but she could relate

"Can you walk?" Mew asked

"Yeah" Mesprit said standing up shakily

"Ok, because you and me are heading to Sinnoh alright" Mew said placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly

"Ok" she said not really responding

*30 minutes later*

Mew had arrived with Mesprit in Twin leaf town where they were greeted by a girl with a musical note in her long green hair wearing a black dress with a white strip around her midsection

"Hey Meloetta" Mew greeted

"Mew, Mesprit [hugs them both] it's so good to see you guys" She said smiling

"Like wise" Mew said

"…" Mesprit said nothing

Meloetta looked a little hurt but smiled and said

"Well come on, we got a huge hotel suite, three bedrooms, and free room service" Meloetta said excitedly

"That's awesome don't you think Mesprit" Mew said

"… That's nice" Mesprit said at monotone volume

At the suite Meloetta was giving them a tour of the area

"Here are the bedrooms, the little kitchen, the dining area, patio, the balcony, and this living room" Meloetta said taking a seat in the recliner

Mew walked Mesprit to the three couch and sat with her

Meloetta looked at Mesprit and knew she was hurt again but couldn't help but ask

"So how did you get those bandages?" Meloetta asked

Mesprit had shed a tear before responding

"From Regice" She quietly said

"I wanted to see Jirachi" She said sadly

Meloetta saw her expression and had felt bad for her. She has been in pain for the last four years

"I just wanted to see him" Mesprit said

Mew felt sorry for her but then she remembered her troubled past

{3 years ago}

"What are you saying?" Mew asked

"I'm sorry … goodbye" He said

"…" Mew said nothing as she dropped to her knees and sobbed

{Now}

Mew couldn't fully know what it was like to be in Mesprit's position but she felt something close and could tell if she hadn't seek comfort from Victini and Meloetta, she'd probably be like Mesprit, there was only one thing to do.

"I'm sorry Mesprit" Mew said gaining her attention then Slapped her so hard she fell to the floor

Mesprit look at Mew in shock as she held her now slightly red stinging cheek

Meloetta too looked in shock as she stood up

"Mew what's got in into you?" Meloetta asked as she kneeled beside Mesprit

"Stop crying" Mew said which got both Meloetta's and Mesprit's attention

"Mesprit you've been acting like this for 4 years. I haven't seen you in that time but from what I've heard this is nothing to how you're acting now. YOU'RE THE BEING OF EMOTIONS, GET A GRIP" Mew yelled

Mesprit looked at Mew in shock

"Mew, that wasn't very nice. You know she's …" Meloetta was interrupted by Mesprit placing a hand on Meloetta's shoulder and stood up in front of Mew

"You Feel upset about what I said then swing at me now" Mew said arms out

Mesprit looked at Mew and began to move her arms but placed them on her knees as she bowed confusing Mew and Meloetta

"Your right" Mesprit said

Meloetta and Mew looked in shock.

"Victini told me the same thing every time he saw me since the incident. He told me that I just need to talk but to someone who may understand my pain. When you slapped me I felt someone else's emotion besides mine for the first time in 4 years. Mew, Meloetta, for a brief moment I felt the pain you both experienced and you two truly can relate to me. So will you two listen to me?" Mesprit said still in a depressed state

Meloetta and mew looked at each other and nodded. Then to Mesprit's surprise the two hugged her

"Of course we will" Mew said then escorted Mesprit to the couch where the three sat

Mesprit took a deep breath then began her tale

"Okay … I met Jirachi a millennia ago. He was joyful and very sweet"

{1 millennia ago}

"I was roaming through the hall when I heard Victini yelling excitedly, He's awake, he's awake. I thought he meant Regigigas or something, but I was curious when the Hoenn portal opened up. Now I was confused. Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Manaphy, Phione, Deoxys, Deoxa, and the Regis were all here. Just then a little Pokémon with 3 yellow spikes that with his body made him resemble a star. Each yellow spike had a blue tag that swayed when he moved, and on his belly looked like a closed eye. The moment I saw him my face burned. It felt like I was in a hot spring and before I knew it, I was blushing. He was cute and he actually had **me **weak in the knees. The moment he walked through everyone greeted him, while I just stood there and stared. I was, and I know this is ironic, but I was overwhelmed with … emotions. I felt my heart beating faster as he walked closer toward me. That's when Victini saw me. He grabbed Jirachi by the arm and began pulling him towards me trying to introduce us. The instant his eyes met mine I teleported. But I wasn't thinking when I ported, and I ended up in the pond outside. Hehehe I lost my cool. Just as I was resurfacing I saw a pair of dark green eyes staring into my yellow ones. Out of shock I squealed and dove down again. I had my eyes closed hoping he couldn't see me. I had swam all the way to the bottom, and when I opened my eyes, a pair of dark green eyes were staring at me and I screamed which turned into gurgles and me realizing I wasted my air. I thought I wouldn't make it to the surface but Jirachi took my hand and teleported us to the surface. Why didn't I think of that? Regardless I was grateful yet I still couldn't face him. I struggled to break free from his grasp but I couldn't. He wasn't even holding my hand that hard yet I couldn't free myself. After a bit I stopped trying and still holding my hand he said

"Now that that's over, why did you run from me?" he asked so kindly

" …" I couldn't say anything

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked with a sadden tone

I immediately shook my head no

"Then why did you run, Victini has told me so much about you, and I just had to meet ya" he and I could almost picture a smile from his voice

"I don't know what he could say to give you that idea" I said

"There we go, now can we take a look at this face" He said and took his other hand and placed it under my chin and turned my head to face him

I looked into those dark green eyes and felt like he was looking past my yellow ones. I felt my face burn as I saw his smile like I was an old friend. I tried to turn a way but like our hands I couldn't break free. He stared me down and I could feel my faces burning as he was only about 2 inches from me. His expression then changed from a happy one to a concerned look.

"Hey are you ok" Jirachi asked genuinely worried

I still couldn't say anything. Then he shocked me by moving closer and placing his forehead against mine. I wanted to run and hide. I-I-I couldn't help it. I shivered and my face was burning up, as he looked into my eyes I saw nothing but kindness and concern, I lost it, and I moved my hand to his cheeks and kissed him. I had my eyes closed shut, out of embarrassment, to not see the anger or shock in his eyes and, because the feeling was heavenly, I was so lost in the feeling I wrapped my arms around his neck. I thought he'd be mad but instead I felt to arms wrap around my waist and he kissed me back. I felt like melting into his grasp, my knees buckled on me and I thought I'd fall but he held onto me, like my hand and my face I couldn't escape his grasp. We were like that for at least three minutes, when we finally parted I looked at those green eyes and saw joy and confusion. He then said

"I'm not quite sure what I did to deserve that but I would gladly do it again" Jirachi said smiling

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself and …" I couldn't speak with him still holding me

"Um … could you … let me go" I asked with a blush still across my face … now that I think about it, I don't think it ever left.

"Oh, sorry" he said and he let go, but my knees wobbly and I nearly fell till he caught me

"Maybe I should help you sit, somewhere you can rest and somewhere you could feel comfortable… I got it" He exclaimed and teleported us to the top of the hall right by the main entrance.

We were in the perfect spot to see the sunset. It was a brilliant orange and red and … it was just beautiful

"Now then, [turns to face me] are you ok?" he asked me once more

This time I did answer

"I'm fine. Thank you, and sorry" I said turning my head

"Hey now, no need to thank me or apologize, If anyone need to apologize it's me" he said and I immediately turned to look at him like he lost his mind

"What are talking about?" I asked

"Well I made you feel uncomfortable and I'm really sorry" he said bowing his head

The passion in his voice was so soft and sweet I couldn't help but get Goosebumps. I shakily stood up and walked in front of him. When he looked up I pulled him into another kiss. This time it was brief.

"You have no need to apologize" I said and turn my head and blushing that I kissed him again

"Ok two things one Victini was right you really are interesting, and two tell me what I did to get kissed so I can do it again" he said grinning

I looked at him and started crying

"Mesprit are what wrong?!" he exclaimed in a panic and I just embraced him and looked him in the eyes smiling. He looked down and smiled at me and as we leaned towards each other and just as are lips brushed each other something made us jump.

"JIRACHI" said two voices

We looked down and saw Victini and Manaphy looking for him

"Looks like you have to go huh?" I said turning to him and he caught me off guard and kissed me.

"For now but we'll hang out again, hopefully without you running away" he teased

I gently hit his arm and said

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked

"It's a Date" he replied and jumped down to meet V and Manaphy. This was a relief as I nearly fainted when he said date. It was funny to see that around midnight Manaphy and Victini dragging Jirachi's sleeping form continuing a tour that probably has a record for its length. But I looked forward to tomorrow and smiled with glee.

{Now}

Meloetta and Mew were in awe, it was just a small smile but Mesprit actually smiled. Mew and Meloetta rushed to her side and embrace the being of emotions. Mesprit's smile grew bigger

"[Yawns]" Mesprit eyes began to droop

"Guess you're tired huh" Meloetta said

"Yeah, very" she responded

"[hands her a pillow] here, for now you rest and we'll get something prepared to eat" Mew said smiling

"Thanks, for everything you guys" She said as she laid down

"No problem" Mew said and walked Meloetta and walked into the little kitchen area

Once in the kitchen out of earshot

"I never knew that's how they met" Mew said

"Neither did I, but I'm still skeptical about you slapping her" Meloetta said

"It was necessary, for her and for me" Mew said

"Huh, what do you mean?" Meloetta asked

"[Sighs] Meloetta is the beings of emotions, without her people's emotions go crazy, I mean I've literally lost my old ways. I use to be hyper and I use to pull pranks on every single person at the hall, now I'm battle scarred, just like Victini. He's been through war before and he knows what happens to one physically, mentally, or in Mesprit's case emotionally damaged." Mew said

"[Sigh] V hasn't been the same since he joined the hall. Years before you came and invited him, he and I use to go all over Unova having fun, those days he called me Melody, and those are the days I really miss." Meloetta said dreamily

Mew looked at Meloetta and couldn't help but feel there was something the musical pokemon hiding

"Victini sure is a nice pokemon" Mew started

"Yeah, he was always there for me when I needed him" Meloetta responded

"He's awfully brave" Mew added

"Yeah, when I was being hunted by bisharps, he protected me" She responded

"He's awfully cute" Mew added with a grin on her face

"Yeah he's really cu… wait what?" Meloetta exclaimed realizing what just happened

"So the melody pokemon has a crush on mister victory" Mew joked

"NO, I don't have a crush on him" Meloetta said defensively then added in a low voice

"I love him" she said quietly but Mew heard it all the same.

Mew changed from a joking expression to a serious one

"So did you tell him how you feel?" She asked

"How could I, people assume we're brother and sister and that's the way we've identified our relationship as" Meloetta said sadly

"Meloetta, if you don't try then you're going to regret it" the kitten said

"I can't, he's changed too much, I don't know how he would react sometimes, and it's scary, he was the only one who ever called me melody, it was a nickname only he would use, it use to make me feel special , but now …" Meloetta stopped as tears began to invade her eyes

Mew said nothing and embraced her

(This war …has caused too much pain. V you need to take back the hall so we can get the edge we need to win this war) Mew thought

Meanwhile

With a broken arm, Victini stood. Victini was bruised all over with deep cuts over his body. Next to him were two pixies like beings.

"Uxie, Azelf, Lets end this" Victini said as the two stood their ground against Regigigas and Groudon.

To Be Continued

My god this was long. I swear it didn't seem that way when I wrote it. But I hope you enjoy, stay tune and review …. Thank you


	3. CH 3: One's Pain is Anothers Suffering

`Hello everyone welcome to Chapter Three. " " = speech, ( ) = thought, [ ]= Action, and { } = time frame. Enjoy every one

Chapter 3: One's pain is another's suffering

Victini, Azelf, and Uxie stood their ground as they went face to face with Groudon and Regigigas. The three looked at the two Giants and attacked

Victini attacked Groudon and stuck him with searing strike. The attack did little to the great being and struck Victini with double edge. Azelf and Uxie tagged against Regigigas. Azelf struck Regigigas with Psybeam till Regigigas slammed him into the ground.

"Azelf" Uxie called out

"All enemies must be eliminated" Regigigas stated as he lifted up his foot to step on Azelf

"Nooo" Uxie yelled and charged at Regigigas but was struck with hammer arm and joined Azelf on the ground where Regigigas proceeded to ending them

"Uxie, Azelf" Victini called out.

With all he could muster he dodge Groudon's hyper beam and turned into a ball of fire

"V-CREATE" He yelled and knocked Groudon to the ground, then he turned his attention toward Regigigas and charged at him full speed and struck him full force

"FINAL GAMBIT" Victini yelled as he sent Regigigas flying miles away

Uxie was the first to get up and see Victini falling

"V" he exclaimed and caught him

"Is he alright?" Azelf asked wiping the blood from his mouth

"He's out like a light. [Looks and sees Groudon getting up] take Victini out of here and let me finish Groudon" Uxie said handing over Victini

"But…" Azelf tried to argue

"Just Go" Uxie yelled as he turned away from Azelf and opened his eyes and flew towards Groudon

Azelf then flew Victini towards Sinnoh

Groudon began to get up and saw the knowledge being flying towards him and fired a hyper beam. Uxie spun to the left the avoided the attack and when he flies in Groudon's face Groudon screamed

"This is for my sister and for Jirachi" Uxie yelled as he saw began to clear Groudon's memories

*Groudon's memories*

Groudon had been walking through the hall when he saw Kyogre. She was hanging around Giritina. He was burning with jealousy that Giritina got her attention. Then she turned to Groudon and called him over.

"Hey Grouchedon" she called

"That's not my NAME" Groudon growled

"Hey Groudon, Oh and Kyogre, I'll be waiting" Giritina said before leaving the two

"What was that about?" Groudon asked

"Well it's kind of personal" Kyogre said blushing

Then just as Groudon was about to say something stupid Azelf and Manaphy came running to them

"Kyogre we need water, and lots of it" They said urgently

In the Kitchen

Flames were spreading throughout the room two legendaries in the center. One calmly floating the other flustered and upset

"I told you not to touch anything" Uxie calmly as though the room wasn't burning

"How was I suppose to Know you're not suppose to pour vinegar on an open flame" Shaymin yelled

Soon the room was douse in water from drizzle

"Thanks Kyogre" Uxie said

"Thanks" Shaymin said soaked still arguing with Uxie … a one sided argument

Kyogre then left with Groudon turning to follow her till Uxie stated

"You should tell her before its too late" He said then left with Shaymin to get cleaned up

Groudon was going to do just that … till

"That quadruped fool has no idea what he's talking about, saying I'm unfit to rule Hoenn and wants to replace me with that … that virus Dexoys" Rayquaza bellowed

"Groudon, Kyogre, Regis', can I count on you all to stand by my side" Rayquaza added

"You can count on the Regis" Regigigas stated

Groudon was about to step out of it until a voice piped up

"I will join you too master Rayquaza" Kyogre said then looked at Groudon expectantly

Then with a sigh

"I too shall join you master" Groudon said

"Thank you all. Together we will destroy Arceus and rule all pokemon" Rayquaza said

[Looks at Kyogre smiling and cheering](Kyogre, no matter what stupid things you may agree with, I'm with you. Not Rayquaza, not Arceus, You)

*End of Groudons Memories*

Groudon stopped moving and his eyes were white as snow showing nothing, as nothing ran through his mind. Uxie closed his eyes and began to pant from exhaustion. Though Groudon was clearly alive it was a state of death and life. Uxie wiped his mind clear, and left an empty shell. Like an egg drained of its white and yolk. Uxie's gem then began to glow and so did Groudon's eyes.

(I'm so sorry Kyogre, but I was left with no choice) Uxie thought as he took mental control over the land giant and had him stand guard of the portal.

Uxie then had used what was left of his powers and generated a hologram of Groudon, but the hologram was blue and was slightly bigger. He then walked through with the hologram. On the other side was a semi desolated building, with obvious signs of neglect. Beside the portal Uxie came through, were 5 other portals. One was sealed, three were in pieces, but one was still active and Uxie set his sights on it.

"[Panting] time to end this, Groudon DESTROY THAT PORTAL" Uxie yelled as the Groudon used the last of Uxie's strength and destroyed the portal with a powerful hyper beam

When the portal was nothing but rubble Uxie's hologram faded away

([Chuckles] sorry, looks like I won't make it back in time to take you out tonight) Uxie though before dropping to the floor unconscious

*In Unova*

A tray with cups of tea falls on the floor in the hall with a startling shatter

"Celebi" exclaimed a unicorn like being who saw the pink pixie drop to the floor with the tea cups

"Ouch" Celebi groaned holding her head

"What wrong?" The unicorn asked helping her up

"Celebi didn't answer but knew something was definitely wrong with one thought in her mind

(UXIE!)

To be continued HeHHHHHHH


End file.
